A Day in the Life: Shantae
}|#5a8dc7}} |next= }|#5a8dc7}} |writer= }|#5a8dc7}} |genre= Action, Adventure, Fantasy |language= English |runtime= 10 min |status= In development }} The Day in the Life segment for Shantae is a micro-episode of Heart of the Hero, acting as a precursor, and midquel to the pilot episode of the series. It introduces the world, and what the character had been doing up until the series began Logline This micro-episode is intended as filler content between the third and fourth entries in the Shantae series, apart from the introductory segment for Shantae herself. Plot Spoiler warning: }. Previously... In the magical Sequin Land, there was once a port town. It was home to sailors, dancers, and relic hunters, for many years, Scuttle Town had been victim to the dreadful pirate, Risky Boots, and the town’s resident half-Genie hero, Shantae, would always step up to put an end to her piracy. In their last adventure they were forced to work together to fight a greater force of evil, the Pirate Master of old. Shantae and Risky Boots put their difference aside to save Sequin Land from his wrath. Unlikely at the time beforehand, but Shantae and Risky Boots grew to respect each other’s differences across their adventure, although, they would always realise they could never be on the same side, leaving them forever rivals. Nevertheless, they defeated the Pirate Master, Shantae gave up the dark Genie magic she had collected, which would have been the one chance to get her Genie-hood back, but instead used it to save Risky Boots’ life , proving herself a true hero, the dark magic became Light magic, allowing Shantae to become a half-Genie once again. Peace had returned to Scuttle Town at last. Yet, for Shantae, it was just the beginning, years later, she awoke one night, and was spirited away to the Genie Realm to be met by the Guardian Genies, for the great, and trying task that lay ahead. Spoiler warning: }. One peaceful night in Scuttle Town, Shantae, the half-genie hero was sleeping, until a voice from beyond woke her up. Getting no response from the voice, Shantae got up, and followed the echo. Slowly jarring the door to her Uncle Mimic's house open, she sneaked past as he slept, and noticed an open trap-door with strange light emanating from below. Daring as ever before, Shantae dived right in to discover a system of caves, some parts lit with torches. She came across a wooden bridge over a large chasm. She crept along the bridge, the sudden movement attracted a colony of bats to her presence, one shot right at her. Shantae prepared her signature hair-whip attack, she moved her head back, and swung forward. She butted her head right into the bat, and fell back. She had to double-take for a moment, noticing she hadn't tied up her hair, and is still in her pajamas. She pressed on by the bridge, avoiding the bats until she came into a large crevice in the cave, with a waterfall illuminated by the moon. She heard the voice once more. Welcome daughter of the Genies., a glowing ball light appeared, and spoke with the voice. The voice went on to explain that a great evil was coming, and an agent of darkness would soon arrive, and bring about a great strife for both Shantae's and the Genie world, and that only she could prevent it. The voice began to fade, and the ball of light flickered in and out of existence, and Shantae demanded to know more, and if her long-lost mother was still with the Genies, but it was too late, the light flicked some more, and exploded in a white flash. The next thing she knew, Shantae awoke in the streets of Scuttle Town, in her usual genie garb. Recalling the experience as a crazy dream, she walked on. No more comicbooks in bed from now on... Shantae then elected to go over and visit her Uncle Mimic. Before making it, an un-easy feeling comes over Shantae, she looks over to the sea, and sees large ripples coming from beyond. My Genie senses are tingling, I think. The towns people ahead of her came running toward her, as in the distance could be seen a mast and sails. Risky Boots had come to town. Shantae ran to the docks to meet her head-on. Risky's ship arrived at the dock, but turned before weighing in, and stopped. Shantae gets down as a cannon was braced to fire at the town. The gun sounded, and out of the smoke, was Risky Boots herself, she landed in front of Shantae, cutlass drawn. That's quite the entrance, Risky. Not sure how you'll top it next week when you attack. taunted Shantae Am I becoming formulaic, half-brat? said Risky, as she sighed, lowering her sword. Maybe I've grown tired of all the plummeting, the pirating, the pilfering, and the pillaging. Risky slammed her sword into the ground, and leaned on the hilt, as Shantae looked confused. Well, gee. I didn't realise our last outing together would get you so down, Risky. Are we doomed to do this forever? said Risky, solemnly, she sat down. Shantae sat with her. On Risky's ship, her tinkerbat minions gathered together some rope, and teetered over the edge of the ship, spying down at Risky and Shantae. I'm not sure what we do. Have you finally changed your mind about us, Risky? The tinkerbats set the rope down, and moved on to tend to the eight cannons on the other side of the ship. One tinkerbat remained, spying over at the two. The eight cannons were rotated, facing Scuttle Town. Well, I'm sorry I can't help you, maybe you can-'', Shantae's sentence was cut off, as she noticed she was standing on a big letter "X" crudely painted on the ground. ''Hey, what the-'' Risky immediately stood up, pulled back on the cutlass' hilt, the sword bent toward her. Risky let go, and the hand-guard smashed into Shantae's face. Risky somersaulted back onto her ship, signalling the lone, spying tinkerbat. It signalled the other eight tinkerbats, manning the eight cannons. They fired large, pointed bolts attached to thick ropes. The bolts landed in eight precise spots around Shantae, caging her in. The lone tinkerbat took the rope, jumped into Shantae's new prison, and quickly hogtied her, the tinkerbat stayed by her side, as Risky's ship left the dock, the thick ropes pulled the chunk of concrete out of the ground, and onto the seas. It floated, and was pulled along by Risky's ever-speeding vessel across the seas. ''What are you doing, Risky?! What was that about?! Uh oh, we forgot to gag her, boys., said Risky, sarcastically, as she stood at the stern of the ship. You didn't believe my tired bad-guy act did you? You're so naïve. Well, sorry for thinking a girl could change. Genie, please. I'm the Queen of the seas. Why would anyone want to change that? Nothing else was said, as Risky returned to the deck of the ship. Meanwhile, back at Mimic's dock, there was a flash of blue light, as Geno, emissary to the Master of Order, appeared. He looked out to sea, Risky's ship was already far ahead. He turned around to notice the large chunk of ground missing. Am I too late?, said Geno to himself, not noticing the short, portly, turban-wearing man standing across from him. Well, wasn't that a grand entrance? Why, with those magical powers, and that silly outfit, you must be our new guardian genie. I've been waiting a long time for you. said Scuttlebutt, the Mayor of Scuttle Town, looking on eagerly at Geno. Genie? You misunderstand, Sir. I serve a '''higher authority'., said Geno, dramatically. ''I'm actually looking for a genie myself, have you seen one? The Mayor's smile faded. You must be looking for that ne'er-do-well, Shantae. If I know her, she's probably messing about with that dread-pirate, Risky Boots! ...And where would he be? My dear guardian genie, '''she' would most likely be out to sea by now. Good luck.'' Uh, thanks, and I'm not a genie, and there's nothing wrong with this outfit!, said Geno, walking back to the dock. Right... said Mayor Scuttlebutt, walking away laughing. Geno looked out to sea once more. He heard the crackling of thunder quite close to him, but he looked up, and saw no clouds, only blue skies. An expression of fear fell upon Geno's face, as he realised what it meant. The thunder grew closer, as clouds of green and black formed right next to him. Geno prepared to do battle with the Lord of Chaos herself, but was dumbfounded to be in the presence of Dimentio, emissary to the Lord. What are you doing here? You can't possibly be here., demanded Geno. Dimentio said nothing, just laughed a maniacal laugh, and flew after Risky's ship. Geno responded in kind, taking out a gold-encrusted blue gemstone, it's aura surrounded him, and he took flight. You're after the pirate, aren't you? You need going to take her to... '''Her', aren't you?'' You're quick, dollface. Catch me if you can! taunted Dimentio, blasting off straight to Risky's ship, Geno followed. Meanwhile, back on Risky's ship, the Captain leered down to her prisoner, still being pulled by the ship's speed. How's it going down there? There was no response. You sleeping, or what? Risky slid down one of the thick ropes, and leered over the edge of the makeshift cage. This time, Shantae jumped up, shifted her body around, and kicked Risky into the sea. The tinkerbat inside the cage awoke and leapt toward Shantae, she responded by jumping off of it's head and onto the ship's stern. Hope she can swim. Shantae said to herself, sarcastically. In the sky, Dimentio's flight path diverted down to sea level, he dived underneath. Geno continued on course for the ship, noticing Shantae, tied and bound, moving up against Risky's cutlass, trying to cut through the rope. He landed, as his arm, changed into gun barrel. Shantae stopped, and stared at him. Uh, hi., said Shantae, nervously. Geno raised his arm cannon. Don't shoot! A thin laser beam shot out of the barrel, and sliced through the rope. Shantae got up. So, you must the genie I'm looking for. said Geno. Well, I'm only half-genie- Wait, how could you tell?, Geno looked down at his cape, then over to Shantae's outfit, straddling gold rings, bracelets, and puffy pants. He looked annoyed. ...Uh, the ears, I guess. Well, what do you want? I'm grateful for the rope, but you kind of scared me there., said Shantae, looking at Geno's gun-arm. Geno looked down at it as well. Oh., Geno's gun-arm then converted back to a regular arm. Never mind that. I'm here for you. Me? What are you-'', Shantae suddenly remembered back to her dream. ''You must be the dark figure! Come to bring evil to the land, like in my dream!, said Shantae, picking up Risky's cutlass. Relax, would you? Regardless of what you've heard, I'm here to help you., Shantae lowered the cutlass. Well, to be fair, I was followed here by something pretty, very... Evil., Shantae held the cutlass up again. Which is why I'm here. I need you to come with me, so we can prevent that evil from spreading., said Geno, nervously looking at the cutlass. Would you put the sword down, huh?! You've got to learn to trust people. Geno went to grab the blade, and Shantae responded by slicing his hand off. Both looked as shocked as each other. Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh! I'm so sorry! said Shantae, panicking at Geno's limp, wooden hand on the floor. Bright, yellow light began to seep out of Geno's wound. Uh oh., he said, picking his hand up. Don't worry about it, I'm built to last., Shantae looked confused. Geno knocked his severed against his face, with a clonk of wood-on-wood. Wooden., Shantae looked more shocked, and then confused. What are you, exactly?, asked Shantae, as Geno screwed his hand back on, the glowing light was sucked back into the limb, as the crack between the severed hand, and arm melded back together. Someone who can't handle much worse than this., said Geno, as Shantae continued to look shocked. You need proof, I get it. Here., Geno handed the blue gemstone over to Shantae, it's aura now surrounded her. Hold onto this. Trust me, I'm sold. You're some magic doll sent to guide me., said Shantae, as Geno looked unimpressed. Just use the stone. With it, you can fly., Shantae held on tight, as she rose into the air, as excited as ever, she zoomed straight up, and looped around, shooting away from the ship. Shantae stopped over the ocean, hovering in the air for a moment, she looked around. Hmm, Risky's gone. I really hope she didn't drown. that would kind of a bummer. Shantae flew back to the ship, and gave back the gemstone. I couldn't find Risky, my uh... Enemy. She was probably saved by mine. We have to go. Will I be gone long, Scuttle Town needs its guardian genie, you know?, Geno looked a little embarrassed at the question, and thought back to his first arrival in Sequin Land. One Hour Ago... Geno had first arrived at the outskirts of Scuttle Town, appearing as does, out of nowhere in a bright, blue flash. It attracted the attention of the local zombie, a green-skinned girl named Rottytops. She scampered over to Geno's landing site, and stopped him. Hey! How'd you do that? asked Rottytops, dancing in one spot with no music to speak of. Geno looked around nervously, and approached quickly. Excuse me, have you seen a genie? Puffy pants, purple hair?, asked Geno, quickly. Oh yeah, that's Shantae, we're totally best friends. She was going to sneak me over some brains before the big race. Say, you wouldn't happen to have some? Geno said nothing at first. He stood back. ...Sorry, I don't have any... Brains on me right now. Where can I find Shantae? If you're going to see her, you should know she's our town's guardian genie, and she can't just 'up and leave. Well, not this week. Geno looked annoyed, he sighed, and crossed his arms. Look, If you tell me where she is, I can do something about that. Like what? I'll make a new genie. Oh! Me, me, me! Me, please., Geno sighed once more, taking out the blue gemstone, he focused, aimed it forward, and shot Rottytops with a beam of bright, blue light. The blue aura surrounded her, as she floated into the air. ...And for good measure..., continued Geno, as golden, bracelets, earrings, and puffy pants appeared on Rottytops, as she descended to the ground. Am I really a genie?!, looking at herself. No, not really. You're just going to play the part for a while. Now where is she? Rottytops continued dancing to herself, and gestured to the sea. She's probably stopping an attack by the pirate, Risky Boots, it's always the way. Geno nodded, and disappeared before her in a flash. Presently... Back on Risky's ship, Geno prepared to transport Shantae back to his domain. I've got you covered. The town will be fine while you're gone., said Geno, muttering Probably., under his breath. Let's get going., said Geno, as the blue aura surrounded the both of them, growing bigger, and brighter. Ret-2-go!, shouted Shantae, her words echoed away as she and Geno disappeared into the light. Characters HOTH Shantae.png|Shantae HOTH Rottytops.png|Rottytops HOTH Mayor Scuttlebutt.png|Mayor Scuttlebutt HOTH Geno.png|Geno HOTH Risky Boots.png|Risky Boots HOTH Dimentio.png|Dimentio Trivia The events of Heart of the Hero take place some time after Shantae and the Pirate's Curse, and right in the middle of the intro to Shantae ½ Genie Hero. Category:Episodes Category:Shantae (series) Category:Heart of the Hero Category:Micro-Episodes